Hues of Sword and Fire
by The-Darkness-Befalls
Summary: For in the end, he was the sword and she the fire. Several moments in their relationship told around colors. Draco/Ginny. Drabble/oneshot series written for rowan-greenleaf. Second color: Cerulean.
1. Violescent

******Hues of Sword and Fire**

* * *

******Pairing: Draco/Ginny, some Harry/Ginny**

******Summary: **For in the end, he was the sword and he the fire. Several moments in their relationship told in colors.

Drabble/oneshot series written for rowan-greenleaf.

* * *

******_Part 1/8: violescent_**

* * *

**1. The color of his robes that night**

It was dark, the corridor only dimly light by the moonlight streaming through the open door at the end.

She could not hear anything-not the barely perceptible hum of magic, the chirp of crickets, or the sound of her own heartbeat.

Something wasn't right.

Terrible.

_Wrong._

She stepped forward, her pace increasing as she moved. The corridor spun around her, changing in width and depth and height as she continued onward.

Her head felt light and almost empty.

She stumbled and nearly fell.

Was she drunk? She couldn't remember drinking.

It seemed like ages before she finally reached the end.

He stood just outside, framed by the light of the moon.

His robes were dark-not quite black. Almost purple?

* * *

**2. the color of the sky that night**

Silent. It was still so eerily silent.

The wind blew through the trees but not a sound came.

If she shouted, would her voice echo or simply die with everything else?

He turned around abruptly.

Surprise, but only for an instant.

and then

_nothing._

His eyes were not soft as they looked at her, nor hard like steel. He was tempering his physical emotions, keeping everything in check. She softened him, but never enough to make him soft.

As if he were a sword and she the fire. He could not reach that balance without her, could he?

"Draco." Her voice sounded like a deafening shriek, cutting through the silence.  
The corner of his mouth lifted just slightly.

The sight of him there, framed by the dark violet of the night sky?

* * *

**3. the color on his hands that night**

"Ginny."

Sound returned to the world with his reply.

Her head still buzzed and the world still seemed to spin beneath her, but sound returned with his voice.

"Did. . . did you do it?"

"I. . . couldn't. Snape did it for me," he answered.

_[The sharpness in his tone, the resignation in his shoulders.]_

She watched him for several long minutes, just taking him in. Absorbing him.

As if she never would again.

"Stay with him, Ginny. He can protect you-"

"But Draco-"

"I have enough blood on my hands."

She tried not to cry, stepping forward and taking his hands in her own.

They were covered in blood-half dried and dark. In the night, it looked violet instead of red. The blood was under his fingernails and still wet on his fingertips. He'd held his hands so tightly fisted that he drew his own blood.

"Draco, I don't want to lose you."

He pulled his hands back and left her there.

She stood there for several minutes, staring at his purple blood on her hands.

And then she too, left.

* * *

**A/N:**

This short oneshot/drabble series was inspired by the January 3rd, 2012's Word of the Day on dictionary. com.

**violescent**  
Thursday January 3, 2013  
1. Tending to a violet color: a violescent twilight sky.


	2. Cerulescent

**Hues of Sword and Fire**

* * *

**Pairing:** Draco/Ginny, some Harry/Ginny. Hints of Ginny/Hermione.

**Summary:** For in the end, he was the sword and he the fire. Several moments in their relationship told in colors.

Drabble/oneshot series written for rowan-greenleaf.

* * *

**Part 2/8: cerulescent**

* * *

**1. the color of the bird on the window sill the next morning**

The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was a bird. A tiny little thing. It pecked at the glass, trying to dissuade her to let him in. She smiled.

She crawled across the bed, heading closer to the window. She took in the blue of his feathers and then, she _remembered._

She slammed the curtains of her bed closed around her and cried.

* * *

2. the color of the sky the next morning

It was nearly an hour before she managed to convince herself to get off the bed. The morning was still fairly early, but she needed to. . . do_ something._

Or fall apart all over again.

The walk from the dormitories to the corridor outside Gryffindor never felt quite so long. She continued her walk towards_ that place_, her hand tightly fisted around her wand the entire time.

Unlike the night before, the building was alive with the sound of magic and nature. She reached the doorway, and stepped out into the grass she'd barely felt the night before.

_That's where he stood._

"Why?"

_Stay with him, Ginny._

"Why did you abandon me?"

_He can protect you._

"Why did you speak like we'd never see each other again?"

_I have enough blood on my hands._

"I love you."

She looked around her. It wasn't long before she was spinning in circles. Her chest felt so heavy. The world spun around her, colour and air and tears.

She collapsed in the grass and dirt beneath her feet.

Covered in dirt, his blood still on her hands, she lay down and watched the sky.

Just like the bird outside her window, it was that perfect shade of blue. Almost _cerulean._

Then came her whisper, "Why?"

* * *

**3. the color of the lake the next morning**

It was almost eleven before someone else found her there, laying in the grass. Hermione asked no questions, and Ginny said nothing anyway.

They started walking along the path to the lake in silence, neither one looking at the other.

"Can I ask you a question, Hermione?" She refused to look at her friend, instead watching their feet.

"Is it about Malfoy?"

She froze. Did Hermione_ know?_

"Mal-Malfoy?" she asked nervously.

"I know the two of you are close. What happened last night couldn't have been easy for you, Ginny."

"But, we're-we're not close. I barely know him."

As always, Hermione could see right through her lies. The older girl took her hand as they continued their walk, both hands fitting comfortably around the other.

"Ron doesn't know, Ginny. Nor does Harry for that matter. I haven't told them."

"Why?"

"Why haven't I told them? Or why did he leave?"

_Hermione's face, the concern, the uneasiness._

"How do you always know, Hermione?"

"Know what, Gin?"

"Know exactly what I'm thinking about?"

"I hardly think that's true, Ginny." Hermione replied, squeezing her hand.

It wasn't long before Ginny felt herself talking about him, about their relationship, about the night before.

But then a thought, just a little sliver of one.

"Ginny? Ginny, what's wrong?"

_Scared. Frightened._

She couldn't move. She couldn't think.

What if he died?

And then.

_splash_

Hermione shoved her into the lake.

The water around her was cerulean too.

* * *

cerulescent  
1. Tending to a cerulescent color; light bluish


End file.
